


Red

by LeMangeLumiere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd person pov, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Light BDSM, Possibly OOC?, Sex, Shibari, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMangeLumiere/pseuds/LeMangeLumiere
Summary: Kylo Ren, a powerful business man and leader, dangerous in his all black suits. Who would have thought it to be so arousing to see him kneel?





	Red

Kylo Ren sat with bare knees spread, arms pulled back and tied with a dark, blood red rope. A harness of rope strapped across his chest, cupping his subtle chest and pulling his back and stomach muscles taut. Beads of sweat trailed down his burning skin, the only sensation keeping him on earth. His mouth was free, pink lips cracked open with thin dribbles of drool running down his chin, joined with the warm tears from his glazed, lust filled eyes, fluttering and lidded. His eyebrows pulled together, contorting his face to one of delirious pleasure. _____ smiled softly.

"That red looks good on you." She admitted. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, his head inching down to regard himself. He hadn't thought much of the color, especially as she had tied him up so expertly. He wondered if she had practiced beforehand. 

"What do you think?" She asked mischievously, knowing full well where his brain was. He moaned in response, letting his head flop back. The rope that tied his arms to his back weaved tightly across his chest, past his belly, cupping his half-erection with a friction that had him breathing heavy. _____ giggled as she stepped closer, pulling her big sweater down, sleeves reaching to her knuckles. She reached her hand out, gently cupping his sweaty cheek. He leaned into it, letting out a content sigh. She smiled wider.

"Now what should I do to you, Kylo?" She whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear. Her breath tickled his ear and he relished the shiver that shook him. He turned to look her in the eye.

"I.... I d-don't..." He mumbled, stumbling over his own tongue. He had been so excited to play that he hadn't even thought of what to do. _____ had a soft look in her eye, the very one that had him at her beck and call. She looked his body over, particularly interested in her intricate rope tying, eyes trailing the red lines until her gaze rested upon his bare lap. Kylo whined and tugged at his restraints in embarrassment. 

"Are they too tight?" She let her hand fall to his shoulders, tracing his flesh as she walked behind him and kneeled down. Her index finger inched into the tight knot of the ropes and gave it a sharp tug. Kylo gasped, leaning back into her touch. She kissed his shoulder, two hands slithered down to grasp his two shapely ass cheeks. Her nails dug softly into the flesh, forcing the breath from his lungs and his erection to spring to life. 

"Well?" She asked, placing another kiss on his other shoulder. He shook his head fervently. "Good." She began to knead his ass with one hand, the other following the rope trail to his nipple, rolling the nub beneath an index finger. His head fell forward, mouth open as his body leaned into her touches. He let out a breathy, deep moan. It encouraged her greatly.

"Does this feel good?" She implored, pulling at his nipple.

"Fuck! Y-yes..." He hissed. His head was spinning with each touch she gave, and with the friction of the rope and the heat of his erection, he felt as if he would faint. She leaned forward a bit, pressing her chest against his back and pressing her soft lips against his neck, pushing his black hair to the side with her nose. He turned his head away to give her more room at his vulnerable throat. She gave a harsh kiss, with bites and licks, to create a hickey, and he half-wished she would keep going around his neck to create a collar of her kisses. It would be the only collar he would need, he was so willing and obedient to her. He was also very reactive. He gave a soft growl as she kissed his neck with a gentle, almost innocent kiss, while juxtaposing it with a harsh nipple twist and a rough ass squeeze. She let go of his ass, reaching up to tend to his other hardening nipple. Her other hand trailed up his chest, up his neck and to his face. She placed a single finger on his lips, squeezing the nipple to incite his mouth to open. He opened, tasting her fingers as they invaded his mouth.

"Do they taste good?" She mumbled in his ear, giving it a hearty lick. He moaned loudly, tongue twisting around her digits in response. She pulled her fingers from his mouth, leaving his tongue lolled out over his bottom lip. She pulled herself onto her feet using his ropes, pulling his back to arch as she rose. 

She walked around him, weaving her hand in his messy hair, tousling it over his eyes as he gazed up longingly. 

"Where should I touch next?" She inquired. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as his trembling lips tried to form a cohesive sentence. 

"Anywhere..." He moaned. She gave a slight frown at his response, pulling his head back with a sharp tug of his raven hair. "E-Everywhere..." He cried out as he thrusted vainly in the air, his dick smacking against his belly. She gave a sweet laugh.

"Everywhere?" She kneeled down again, tracing a finger over his nipple as she settled between his knees. He gulped dryly, his Adams apple bobbing as he met her gaze. "You sound desperate." Kylo Ren bit his lip as his head fell. His eyes traced over his erection, and he studied the distance between them, so little, but not close enough. He wanted her to press into him, pulling off her sweater and pushing skin with skin growing flush with blood. He wanted to smell her, to taste her, to be entirely enveloped by everything that was _____. She leaned forward, planting a kiss against his reddened nipple. He cried out, not caring about the volume of his voice as he pushing his chest closer to her. Her hands were planted firmly on his quivering thighs, nails digging and leaving crescent marks, and he was grateful for the pressure. If her hands weren't there to keep him on Earth, he would have floated like a balloon to Nirvana. She pulled her mouth away and he whimpered from the cold. She giggled gently, leaving his thighs to grab at the hem of her sweater. A flash of color caught his attention, and he opened his eyes wider.

_____ had taken off her sweater, tossing it carelessly behind her. All at once Kylo's senses heightened from delirious, foggy wisps of arousal to sharp, precise points of contact. His pupils dilated as he gazed at her breasts, pert nipples standing at attention. She watched in rapture as his jaw tightened, and veins popped from his arms as he strained in his restraints, thick thighs quivering, like a beast transforming. For a moment he entirely forgot that he wasn't wearing a gag, and his teeth released his lower lip. There were marks beneath his lip, the flesh red and puffy. _____ shivered in anticipation. She leaned forward, giving him a tender, simple kiss on the lips, placing her hands on his chest for balance. At once he set to her cheeks, peppering her face in feverish kisses. She giggled in delight as he enveloped her, kissing her with a rapt intensity, a chaotic explosion of noisy pops and low growls. When she had decided she had enough, she pushed him back, peeling his lips from her throat. He let out a gruff moan, eyeing the flesh of her neck as he pulled away. She let her eyes wander down again, taking in his twitching erection. A blush rose to her cheeks at the sight.

"And with this?" Her hand floated down like a feather towards his dick, and she let her fingers hover around it, just close enough to tease him. 

"Be rough." He growled. She felt a violent heat bloom from her belly at the sound. Her fingers wrapped quickly around his member, giving it a squeeze as she tugged up roughly. He let out a thunderous moan at the mixture of pain and pleasure, his nerves lit like electricity through him. She turned her hand down, palm flush against the sensitive side of his dick as her fingers trailed down, nails ghosting over his balls. She reached behind her for a small bottle. She popped it open, letting the clear lube pool in her palm and placing it back behind her. She gave him a reassuring smile before she turned her hand, letting the lube fall from her hand onto his thick erection. He shuddered at the cold, letting out a jumbled mess of moans and growls. She reached down and took hold, pushing the tip of her thumb between the shaft and the head, the small piece of him that lit him like a firework. At once he tugged against his restraints, humping desperately into her hand, and her pace stilled, leaving him moaning. He had to force himself to still his hips, his whole body wracked with delicious shivers. She started again, too slowly, igniting each of his nerves. He let out a symphony of moans, loud and soft, high and low. It was music to her ears, and she urged him on faster. Setting a comfortable pace, she pumped his shaft, watching his face contort with pleasure. Her thumb nail grazed against the flesh so slightly, and a gut reaction pushed his thighs to straighten and force him forward, nuzzling his head into her shoulder to keep himself upright, his open mouth breathing hot air against her neck. He shivered again, burying his face deeper in her hair. She let out a giggle.

"Do you want something specific, Kylo?" She mumbled softly. He managed to lower himself back into the position where his thighs met his calves. He nodded slowly, and ______ sighed happily.

"You know how to ask for it, don't you?" His lips quivered, unable to form words. He closed his teary eyes and leaned into her once more, nuzzling her neck. He let out a whimper, soft and almost pitiful, but ______ waited patiently, giving his dick a gentle squeeze. He let out a breathy moan in her ear, spurring his muscles to life once more as he leaned close.

"______, p-please..." He whined. She took her free hand and wrapped it around his head into his long raven hair, pushing him from her neck to her chest, resting his cheek against her breast.

"Please?" She held back a shiver as his hot breath tickled her nipple, his lip tantalizingly close.

"I w... want you..." He moaned, lazily pumping himself in her hand. She released his cock and scrambled to her feet, rushing over to the bed. She grabbed two fluffy pillows and turned back around. 

He was plastered with sweat, his blond hair hanging down before his eyes. He looked almost wild, a sparkle in his eye, his pale flesh red from the rope. He had a look of irritation on his face, and ______ laughed apologetically as she made her way towards him. She set the pillows behind him, stacked on top of each other before resuming her position between his thighs. He watched her with the intensity of a predator watching its prey. With a sly grin, she smacked her hands against his chest, pushing him harshly backwards. His legs scrambled out around her as he felt onto his back, the pillows cushioning the fall and cradling his tied arms. He looked up at her with hooded eyes. His chest rose rapidly in anticipation as she crawled on top of his, her hands settled on either side of his hips. She pushed her hips forward, inching closer to his erection. He could feel the heat emanating from her, and he let out a pained cry and a gentle hump. She giggled and reached forward, wrapping a hand around the rope on his chest and pulling herself forward, tugging the rope tighter around him. He let out another cry.

"Ready?" She asked. His head bounced up and down so fast she worried he would get whiplash. With her free hand, she took hold of his balls and guided him to her entrance, and without hesitation, she engulfed him. He let out a whimper so loud, so full of lust and anticipation and relief that she laughed out loud. She held tightly to the rope of his chest, using it to balance herself as she bounced up and down at a needy pace. She leaned down over him, her tits bouncing just above him, riding his thick member. He let out more needy cries, unsure of where to stare. He looked at her eyes, at her pink lips, at her soft, supple breasts. She smiled.

"You can taste them, if you want." His neck tensed and he shot out, taking her nipple within his lips with a force that almost stopped her pace. The friction of the rope beneath her, the heat and blooming pleasure from his cock, his soft lips and the threat of teeth was all too much. 

"Ah, wait..." She called out as she slowed to a stop. He released her breast, though regretfully, and stared up into her teary eyes. They touched foreheads, and she gave a quick kiss to his chapped lips. He could barely concentrate between her kisses and her walls clenching so tightly around him, just a single touch might send him over the edge. She must have sensed this, as she sat up, looking down at him like a Queen to her subjects.

"Should I let you cum?" His eyes widened in surprise. Her sweet smile had turned sly, almost sadistic. As if to reiterate her dominance, she gave a single dry laugh.

"I could finish right now." She reached her hand dangerously close to her clit, her other hand cupping her breast, and Kylo shuddered in want. She very well could finish without him. She could leave him tied up and wanting, too far from the edge but close enough to taste it. 

"Don't you dare..." He warned, a growl rumbling from his chest. Her grin grew wider. "Don't do this..." He knew what she wanted, down to the T, but the effeminate dominance of her voice always left him hornier than anything.

"Or you could beg." She stated. A growl escaped his lips as he writhed beneath her, desperate to escape his bonds. She let out a soft gasp, the movement enticing her to finish. He couldn't fight for long, his raging lust wouldn't allow him his pride. 

"Please, ______..." He gasped. She wasn't satisfied, pinching her nipple and letting out an exaggerated moan. His eyes flickered up behind his lids in euphoria. Her voice was witchcraft, forcing his body to respond in ways it hadn't before. He wasn't a man to beg, hell, he was dominant and demanded respect, he was the CEO! But there was something about ______ that had him on his knees before he could even think, like a base instinct, engrained in his very dna. 

"______, I..." He hesitated, looking down at the sight of his cock buried deep with in her. He continued. "I... _beg_ you, I'm one touch from exploding." He growled. She giggled mischievously and removed her hand from her breast. "You make sin too easy..." She looked down at him with eyes full of lust and adoration.

"You make sin too enjoyable." He moaned his dirty confession. To this, ______ was more than satisfied. She scratched down from his shoulders, scraping over his nipples, and began her pace once more. Kylo practically screamed at the slick heat, his hips driving up in search of the deepest parts of her. ______'s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came undone around him, quivering and crying out. He let out an animalistic growl as he came, his whole body and nerves exploding, his vision turning white. All thoughts escaped him as they both escaped into paradise.

 

_____ had somehow managed to pull all of the red rope off, throwing them all into the corner, along with her long forgotten sweater. She lay gently on his chest, holding tightly as they both came down from their high. Kylo turned to look at her, black hair plastered to sweaty cheeks and neck. She gave him a soft, sweet smile, as if they weren't lying naked on her floor covered in each other. His mouth split open with a wolfish grin and he leapt forward, wrapping his thick arms around her body. She felt as if she were in the lap of a wolf, his teeth grazing her neck, just seconds from taking the bite.

"I take it that you enjoyed it?" She giggled blissfully as he leaned back, his black eyes piercing dominantly into hers, eliciting a delicious shiver.

"You have a hold on me." He admitted grimly, his wolfish grin pressed tightly into a frown. She put her hands on his strong arms, feeling the taut muscles quiver beneath her touch. She smiled softly, tracing her fingers across his cheek. 

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked innocently, meeting his eyes. No, he thought to himself a bit too quickly. A bad thing, no. A dangerous thing? Oh yes. She was a dangerous creature, as much as he was. He was like a wolf, all sharp teeth and bright eyes, but she... she was something different entirely. Something in a sheep skin. She hid in his office, doing her secretary duties, appearing sweet with her little shoes and skirts. He growled once more, latching his teeth on her neck. 

"Now it's my turn." He pushed for dominance, leaning over her and pressing her shoulders into the ground below. Her eyes glittered with mischief as she wiggled her heat against his thigh. 

"Of course." He knew as he touched her body, pulling and tugging her, commanding the pleasure from her body that she hadn't relinquished dominance at all. His dominance in bed was a front, and the deliciously dangerous glint in her eye reminded him of it constantly, but the sweetness of her made him forget it every time.


End file.
